


Here Comes the Sun

by Dresupi



Series: Wintershock Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, Prompt Fill, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “You’re in danger ‘cause of me…” Bucky continued.  She shrugged, “I’m always in danger.  For one reason or another.  And what I’ve found, since I started letting all you guys into my life…is that the benefits far outweigh the risks.”  “Not with me.”  She raised her eyebrows, widening those blue eyes of hers.  Her red lips pouted.  “You sure about that?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a tumblr anon.
> 
> This got out of hand. Oh my gosh. You have NO IDEA the feels this song carries for me. I won’t bore you with them now, but I just KNEW this was going to be a feels monster the second I read the prompt. But I love it. Thank you!

Darcy emerged from the kitchen, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate, she handed one to him.  

He felt a little ridiculous, sipping hot chocolate out of a Mickey Mouse mug with so many marshmallows, he was wondering if that was actually all it was, a cup of marshmallows. He stirred it a little, letting them melt down before taking a sip.  Burning his tongue.  It was so hot.  And sweet. He stirred it a little more. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had hot chocolate.  But he must have.  His hand knew when to stop stirring.  When to taste it again.  

The taste was familiar, but not.  Like everything else.  A whisper of a memory.  

He gulped, trying to swallow back the lump that rose in his throat, only succeeding in slurping back too much of the hot liquid, too many marshmallows.  

Darcy smiled, setting her mug down and leaning over to take his.  She swiped her thumb over his top lip, the gesture at once innocent, but awakening something else.  Deep inside. Something he shouldn’t be feeling for her.  

She was going out on a limb. For him.  For Steve.  Letting him stay here.

Use her shower.  

Sleep on her couch.  

Eat her food.  

And when she was at work, watch her TV.  

She was like…the sun after a storm.  A long ass storm that he shouldn’t have made it through.  But here he was.  And here she was.  And he couldn’t do much else but stare at her, not caring if it hurt him in the long run.

She always opened the door in a rush, letting out the breath she’d been saving.  Always looking relieved he was still here. Like she’d…be empty without him.  Or something.

“Hot chocolate not your thing?  I’ll buy more coffee tomorrow.”  

He shook his head, “Darcy…” the way her name felt on his tongue was heavenly.  “You don’t have to…go to any trouble…”  

She tilted her head to the side.  “You aren’t any trouble, Buck.”  

“And you ain’t a good liar.”

She shook her head.  “I know.  Not a lie. If I was lying, it’d be more elaborate.  And also designed to make you feel even more guilty. But…luckily…I’m not the type of girl who thinks like that…” she winked.    

“You’re in danger ‘cause of me…” he continued.  

She shrugged, “I’m always in danger.  For one reason or another.  And what I’ve found, since I started letting all you guys into my life…is that the benefits far outweigh the risks.”  

“Not with me.”  

She raised her eyebrows, widening those blue eyes of hers.  Her red lips pouted.  “You sure about that?” she murmured, crawling over to him, her hands touching him softly. Too softly.  Like she wasn’t real.  

“Darcy…” he huffed, only meaning to catch her attention.  Definitely not meaning whatever it was she thought he meant.  

She froze, though. Scooted back as fast as she could, standing, bumping her shins on the coffee table, but not letting that deter her from leaving his company as quickly as she possibly could.  

And he knew he shouldn’t let her.  He knew he should have grabbed her, pulled her back down on the couch and kissed her until she couldn’t remember what it felt like to be sad.  Alone. Rejected.  

God, he didn’t want to reject her.  He wanted to take what she was offering him.  And give her whatever he could in return.  But he couldn’t.  Not possible.  There was nothing left in this empty shell to give.  Nothing.  

So he sat there.  Sat there, staring at the mugs on her coffee table when she ran to her room.  Watching as the steam disappeared and the contents cooled.  The sun went down outside, and it got darker and darker in her living room. He was no longer able to see the artwork on her walls, the crocheted throw blankets on every available chair.  The little touches that told him Darcy Lewis lived here.  

And he could just be sitting anywhere.  In a dark alley.  In the back of a theater.  Getting his brain wiped again.  

But he’d inhale deeply and suddenly, he’d be full of her.  That lemony vanilla scent that he’d come to associate with Darcy.  Bright and sweet, just like her.  Everything that was good.  Everything that he didn’t deserve.  

He stood, not really knowing where he was going, but knowing he couldn’t stay here.  Not after today.  

And as if by divine intervention, as he crossed the floor, had his hand on the front door, he heard her.

“Don’t.”  

He stopped.  

She sniffed, “Don’t leave because I was being stupid…please.  Steve asked me to keep you here.  And…I let myself think you…that we…God, I’m so sorry.  I’m such an idiot. Don’t do something stupid just because I did…”

And Bucky didn’t know why he did it.  Because he could have done anything.  Could have turned around, sat back down on the couch.  Could have walked out to the kitchen for a drink of water. He needed it.  His mouth was so dry.  But for once, he actually did something good.  Because he couldn’t let her think she was stupid.  She wasn’t.  She was reading him exactly right.  

He turned and took three steps, closing the distance between them.  “The only stupid one in this room, is me…” he whispered before leaning down and capturing her mouth for a kiss.  One of those kisses you only see in the movies.  Where the woman turns to putty and the man holds her up.  

She was clinging to him, one hand around his neck and one on his metal arm.  While he couldn’t FEEL her touching that arm, he could sense how hot she was.  How warm. How her heart was beating faster and faster.  How her lips felt against his. Soft and hungry.

“God…you ARE such a fucking moron, Barnes…” she murmured, her fingers carding through his hair before pressing her lips against his again.  

And he was inclined to agree with anything she said, so long as she kept touching him like that.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
